


Collateral

by emotionlessmarcher



Category: Video Blogging RPF, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Blurb, Corinna kopf - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, Love, Not In Love, Quick Read, Toxic Relationship, david dobrik - Freeform, friends - Freeform, happiness, quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionlessmarcher/pseuds/emotionlessmarcher
Summary: Are they really in love?





	1. Collateral - I love you

**Author's Note:**

> a blurb about two people not in love

1\. love you

“I love you Corinna is that what you wanna fucking hear.” David screamed at the top of his lungs swerving the car just a bit. “Now stop being a fucking nagging bitch” 

She smiled wanting to get that exact reaction from him.

“I just wanted to hear you say it babe.” She kissed his cheek.

“I love you! I love you! I love you! i’ll tell you till my lungs stop breathing for me.” 

He grabbed her face making the pretty blond girl look at him. “You’re making me feel like i’m lying to you, so stop making me tell you every five minutes.” he pulled her in for a quick kiss. 

“I love you.” he said again, she smiled with everything she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collateral - The Midnight


	2. ilomilo - I Miss You

2\. I miss you 

“I miss you so much Dave.” Corinna plopped on her large empty bed, it smells so much like him. “It just for a couple days, I'll be home soon baby.” 

She always hated when he left for too long. “Is Natalie sleeping in the same room?” Her suspicious have been growing more recently. 

“You have nothing to worry about Corinna!” He said through his teeth. "She's like my fucking sister." 

“Then why are you getting so defensive David?” 

“Because every time I go out of town you accuse me of this shit!” 

“whatever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ilomilo - Billie Eilish


	3. 3/3 - I Hate You

3\. I hate you 

“I fucking hate you! How could you forget about me again David!” Corinna stuffed her bag with as much of her clothes as she could.

they can’t seem to go a week without fighting. This time It’s all because he forgot to pick her up, but he made the time to pick up Zane and Matt. 

“It’s crazy how we’ve been together for two years and your friends still come before me.” 

“That’s complete bull shit Corinna! How many times do I have to apologize to you” he followed her to the closet “just stop for a second.” he grabbed the stuff out of her hand. “I just wanna fucking talk to you without you being so crazy!” 

“So i’m fucking crazy now too then?” she pushed him out of the way. 

“You know what, there’s nothing to talk about David. i’m just going to get out of here for a couple days so you can get your shit together.” She zipped up her bag and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 - The Japanese House


	4. Sit Next To Me - Not Right Now

4\. Not right now 

“Come on dave please” A drunk Corinna Slurred into her preoccupied boyfriends ear. 

“Not right now Babe” David continued clicking on his keyboard “I have to get this done” 

Corinna sighed “It’s always the edit” she got up from the couch, defeated. 

“No it’s not!” He looked up from his computer to an Ocean eyed girl.

“I’m sorry I’m busy baby. It’s been a tough day, as soon as i’m done we can do anything you want okay?” He reached his hand out towards her, she took it without any hesitation, sat back down and watched him edit with her head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit Next To Me - Foster The People


	5. Flaming Hot Cheetos- Don’t Talk To Me

5\. Don’t talk to me 

“What the fuck is wrong with you today Princess?” unfazed and annoyed David pulled a red faced girl down the hall.

“Just shut the fuck up David” Corinna slammed the door to their bedroom “Why can’t we ever be alone! Why does there always have to be someone here!” 

She’s angry, all she wants to do is spend time with HER boyfriend in HER house together and not have Zane, Jeff or Carly here. 

“I just want to spend time with you David! And for some strange reason you can’t understand that!” 

It’s been at least a week since they’ve spent time just to themselves, all she wants is to lay on the couch and watch movies. But no, someone was always here at all hours of the day. 

She doesn’t even remember the last time they had sex because someone was sleeping on the bean bag or he was scared that they would hear from the living room.

She was just over it. Having to share him was something Corinna didn’t like doing.

“Stop being a bitch Corinna, they’re just hanging out. We’re working remember!” he smiled knowing it would make her upset. 

“Don’t talk to me like that David! and you know what, if you wanna spend time with them so much then i should probably just go!” 

“See ya later!” His smirk widened a bit more 

“Fuck you!”

“love you too!” He screamed at her as she stomped out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flaming Hot Cheetos - Clairo


	6. Without Me - How’ve You Been

6\. how’ve you been? 

“How’ve you been Ocean Girl? heard you have a boyfriend?” David kisses down Corinna’s neck, unbuttoning her pants. 

After three months she caved and called him. 

She craved the rough touch of his fingers, the late night sex and even the over the top fighting. 

She needed him. 

Corinna’s come to realize that no matter how many other guys she’s been with no one could compare to David. 

David was the perfect mixture of everything she could ever want. 

“He’s nothing like you.” she moaned into his waiting mouth. “No one could even come close to being like you David.” 

He smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Me - Halsey


	7. Live In The Moment - Are You Okay

7\. Are you okay 

“Corinna! Are you okay babe i’m so sorry!” A distraught David rushed across the room to his stunned girlfriend. 

He accidentally shot his nerf gun off and one of the soft bullets hit her straight in the left arm. 

Seeing how scared he was she started laughing uncontrollably. “What the fuck dave, i can’t feel my arm!” She fell to the ground pretending like it was broken “Call an ambulance!”

“Whatever i’m sorry i care about you.” he rolled his eyes. 

Her face was pink with happiness, she kissed his cheek. “I’m fine baby, thank you for being so concerned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Live In The Moment - Portugal. The Man


	8. Stuck With Me - I'm Pregnant

8\. I’m Pregnant

"I've missed you." David kissed down my neck

"Stop, I need to talk to you" I moan getting off track. 

He didn't, he keeps kissing me

Pulling me from the locked door he pushes me on the bed “We can talk after baby.” his determined fingers unbuttoning my pants, “I need you so much.” 

"I'm pregnant." I whispered

His hands froze at my sides, his lips on my still on my skin. 

"Is it mine?" he asked with wide eyes

"You're such a fucking asshole David Dobrik." I yelled pushing him off of me. 

"We’re not together Corinna, I"m fucking sorry that I have to ask that!" 

“You’re the only one David, It's only been you.” 

"I don't think I can tell my parents. " He rubbed his hands over his face wiping away his tears "and Liza, oh fuck." he was full on sobbing “You need to go.” 

“What are you talking about David, We have to deal with this.” 

“This is not a happy thing Corinna, I don't want you here so fucking just leave!” He grabbed me by the arm pulling me off the bed.

“Well its your fucking baby David whether you like it or not!”

"What do you expect me to do? Get down on my knees and express my love for you? I don't fucking think so, I fucked you because I was drunk and now you're telling me this shit! Come the fuck on Corinna, i'm not fucking stupid! You trapped me and you fucking know it!" He screamed at me with sadness rolling down his shadowed face. 

"Are you fucking crazy David! Do you think I want this? Im 23 i don't want a fucking kid! And now because of you I'm stuck with one!” 

"Go fuck yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck With Me - The Neighbourhood


	9. Let It Happen - We’re Getting Married

9\. We’re getting married 

“Hey guys guess what?!” David came running into his living room 

“You finally got the Tiger?” Natalie lauged. 

“NO! Better! Corinna and I are getting married.” A bright eyed Corinna came running out of the bedroom with two bags. 

“What, since when?” Zane said confused. “Weren't you guys just broken up like yesterday?” 

‘Corinna rolled her eyes. “David doesn't have a Vlog for Friday so I agreed, so as long as he buys me a new car, he can marry me.”

“Chop Chop everyone the flight leaves at 5!” 

“Wait you’re doing this right now?” Natalie stood up from the couch. 

‘Yes right now! Were getting married in Vegas!” His smile was so big “Let's go everyone, We don't have much time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let It Happen - Tame Impala


	10. Tearing Me Up - I Heard

10\. I heard. 

“So I heard you and David broke up“ Jeff said with a drink in his hand. 

“Yep.” I said with little emotion as possible. 

It’s only been a couple days but word got around quickly. 

“You wanna like hookup or something?” The clubs light is making him look like a stranger. 

“Isn’t David your best friend?” I asked moving closer to him. The alcohol taking over my body completely. 

“Yeah but we don’t have to tell him.” he whispers in my ear. 

He leans in to kiss me but all i can think of is David and how much i love him. This feels so wrong, like i’m cheating on him. 

I shouldn’t have these feeling, he broke up with me for some stupid shit i didn’t have control over. 

Maybe this kiss isn’t so bad, maybe I shouldn't be thinking about David 24/7 

He broke up with me. Why should I feel bad about this. 

“Corinna” David said with heartbreak in his voice. 

“Oh fuck” I push Jeff away from me. “David I’m..” 

“You know I came over to apologize to you and beg you to take me back, but looks like i got my answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tearing Me Up - Bob Moses


	11. Fall In Love - I Saw

11\. I Saw 

“I saw him again.” a red faced Corinna said to her best friend. 

“Yeah, how’d it go?” she patted the pillow beside her. 

“He makes me feel so happy, I think I might love him.” she covered her mouth like she just told a secret 

They didn’t do anything exciting, just stayed at his house and watched a movie. That was more than enough for Corinna. 

She’d always loved simple things. 

“Wait? haven’t you only seen him like twice?” she played with blonde strings. 

He gave her butterflies and made the world seem so sleepy. 

She’s so sure this is what love feels like. 

“Yeah, but it’s different with him, i’ve never felt like this before.” 

Even with all the guys she’s been with, She’s never had this kinda feeling. it was so natural and easy like falling asleep. 

it was happiness and fear of the unknown. 

it was a feeling of nostalgia and getting a new car. 

it’s love. 

there’s no other way of explaining the feeling she has in her chest. 

Corinna is in love with a boy that’s she’s only seen twice, but she feels like she’s known him for million years.

“If he makes you happy, he makes me happy!” she kissed the top of Corinna’s head. “I’m so happy you’re happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall In Love - Phantogram


	12. Haunt // Bed - Don’t You Dare

12\. Don’t you dare

“I love you Corinna.” Tears soaked David’s cheeks as he tried to stop her from packing. 

He saw her again, he couldn’t help it. only this time Corinna followed him to a place that wasn’t Jason’s Home. 

“Don’t you dare say that to me David! After everything you’ve done you don’t get to say that shit anymore!” She stopped packing and zipped up her bag. “I tried to forgive you David, I forgave you for texting someone behind my back. But sneaking into Hotels and lying about going to Jason’s is over the fucking line.” 

“I gave you everything I had David. Everything, and you went out and fed me to dogs, you left me out to fucking bleed. I can’t take dying again for you.” 

“I don't know what else to tell you, I’m sorry Corinna, i’m sorry i fucked up so badly.” he was on his knees sobbing into her legs. “I love you so much baby i’m sorry.” 

A familiar feeling crept up in her stomach, she’s been her before, leaving with a packed bag with David crying on the bed. She’s always here. 

She’ll be back. 

She always comes back. 

No matter how bad she wants to stay away from him he pulls her back in like a magnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haunt // Bed - The 1975


	13. Lover Is A Day - Please Talk To Me

13 please talk to me

“Please talk to me Corinna, i’m sorry” David sobbed into my legs. 

“I don’t know why I do the things I do. it’s like something else takes over my body and just fucks everything up in its path.” 

He’s talking to her again. 

I rub the top of his head “You know I would give everything I have to never have this conversation again David.” He looks at me, his eyes glossy and red. 

“I’ve never loved anyone as much as i’ve love you and as much as it pains me to see you talking to someone else, I'm going to have to just let it fucking go. I can’t live my life without you.” 

I'm stupid i know, but it’s true. I can’t see myself with anyone other than him. 

“My life has no meaning, no purpose without you baby.” he moved up on the couch looking me in the eyes. “I promise that i’ll stop, i’ll get a new number, we’ll fucking move out of this city. Anything it takes to make you forgive me. “ 

I believe him. 

Just like every other time he’s said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lover is a Day - Cuco


	14. Salt - I can’t sleep without you

14\. I can’t sleep without you

I’ve been tossing and turning all night. 

it’s been two days that I haven’t slept in the same bed as David. we got in a fight, as usual I decided to punish him by not talking to him. 

Even though it was also kind of like a punishment for me. 

Fuck it! 

“I thought you weren’t talking to me” David said picking up his phone on the first ring. 

“I'm not, I can’t sleep without you that’s all“ I lied, I miss his voice so much “Do you want me to pick you up” he said already getting up from the couch, making up his own mind. 

“No.” I lied again. 

“Okay then i’ll just go back to sleep.” He slammed the door behind him, locking it. 

“Goodnight.” He can hear my smile through the phone. 

“goodnight beautiful.” He puts his car in drive. 

“Hurry up before I change my mind”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt - Bad Suns


	15. My Boy - They’re Back

15\. they’re back 

“They’re back together?” Corinna raises her eyebrows at Carly. 

“Yeah, He brought her to the house last night.” Carly takes another bite of her salad trying not to make eye contact. 

She can’t stand to see the heartbreak in her ocean eyes. 

“It’s okay everything’s fine.” It’s not though. Everything is not okay. 

it’s been two months. 

Two excruciating months. 

Two months of her not knowing if she did something or if something was wrong with her. 

Two months of thinking everything was her fault. 

David broke up with her for no reason at all, he just came in and told her he didn’t want to see her anymore.

No explanation. 

No warning. 

Nothing. 

She’s called him hundreds of times trying to get it out of him but he wouldn’t budge, he just keeps telling her he “needs to be alone” 

I guess now she knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Boy - Billie Eilish


	16. Doused - When Will You Be Home

16\. when will you be home 

“It’s been three days Corinna. When will you be home?” She’s been staying at her apartment, taking about us spending too much time 

“I don’t know yet maybe tomorrow Dave.” She laughs in the phone. “Miss me?” 

“More than you’ll ever know.” It’s such an empty feeling falling asleep without her. “I miss you so much baby.” 

“You’re suffocating me David, I feel like I have no control over my life.” She says it so quietly like she doesn’t want me to hear what she said. 

“I thought things were getting better between us and now I’m suffocating you. I thought you just wanted to clear your head and now you don’t have control over your life.” 

“I do David it’s just..” 

“It’s just what Corinna, suffocating! You’re making it seem like I’m fucking killing you!” 

“David..” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t be together then Corinna if I’m fucking killing you.” 

“What are you talking about!” She screamed over the line. “You’re making this a big fucking deal David.” 

“Yeah whatever, just come home when you get your shit together Corinna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doused - DIIV


	17. Love Song - you're getting on my nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Song - Lana Del Rey

17\. you're getting on my nerves

“CORINNA” David yells my name for the millionth time. 

“What! David I’m trying to study!” I close my book and walking into the bedroom 

“Hi baby.” His nose is red and his eyes are puffy. “Can you make me some soup!” He has a cold, when he’s sick he turns into the biggest baby in the world. 

“Ugh, you're getting on my nerves!” I kiss the top of his warm head. 

“I love you!” 

“I love you more.”


	18. Broken Clocks - We can’t keep doing this

We can’t keep doing this David, you have a girlfriend” She didn’t want to say it but she had too. 

“Fuck her.” David kept sucking on her neck. “All I want is you” he slipped his hand under her skirt finding what he wanted most. 

Corinna knew she shouldn’t have come to this party, that she wouldn’t have been able to control herself if she saw him. 

Not even five minutes in he grabbed her and pulled her in a small hidden closet. 

“She’ll know you’re gone.” She's trying to convince him but he’s not budging. 

“Stop talking about her and let me fuck you.” He unzipped his pants lining up with her pushing in quickly. 

“I’ve been waiting all fucking week for this.” He's quick and efficient, knowing that they don’t have much time. 

“Miss you Dave.” Corinna kisses his chapped lips softly. 

She knows this is wrong, but she can’t help the feelings she has towards David. 

“I’m going to break up with her.” He finds a random shirt cleaning them both up. “I can’t stand not being able to kiss you whenever I want.” 

“You’ve said that a million times.” She squeezes his neck tight knowing that he’s lying. 

She doesn’t mind it. As long as she get to spend time with him. 

“I’m going to try Corinna, Come find me later okay.” He kissed my cheek disappearing behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I’ve been focusing on my other story lmao 
> 
> Chapter song is “Broken Clocks” by SZA

**Author's Note:**

> this will not be following a story line. it’s based off of a post I found on Tumblr.
> 
> Also i’m just posting as i go along so there will be spelling mistakes lol.


End file.
